


An Unwelcome Discovery

by ultravioletlife77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravioletlife77/pseuds/ultravioletlife77
Summary: When Ron unintentionally overhears Harry making out with someone in their bedroom, he makes it his mission to figure out who it is. Harry isn't all that worried Ron will ever figure it out; he's more concerned about being murdered by said someone for failing to lock the door.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 465





	An Unwelcome Discovery

Harry didn't even look up when someone came in the room. He continued his very important task of staring at the ceiling above him. Were there a hundred other things he could be doing? Yes. Could he convince himself to move to do any of them? No.

“Potter.” Harry pulled his eyes away to see his blond roommate pulling a set of robes out of his chest.

“Malfoy,” Harry grunted. He didn't take his eyes off the boy when he started pulling off his Quidditch practice jersey. His breath hitched at the sudden sight of Malfoy's bare chest. If Malfoy noticed him staring at him intently, he didn't say anything.

When Malfoy was in just his pants, Harry growled. “Get over here.” Malfoy looked at him, unamused.

“Potter.” He didn't say anything else. Like that was his entire argument.

“C'mere.” This time, Harry was not demanding, but closer to begging. Malfoy glanced around the room, ensuring they were the only ones present.

“There are people in the common room. Meet me somewhere else.” His face flushed, as if he was afraid the people 50 feet away and through a door could hear them. Harry bit his lip and turned his bedroom eyes up a notch. Or two. Malfoy gulped.

“I don't want to get up. Besides. We never get to fuck in a proper bed.”

Malfoy's blush doubled. “Potter,” he warned.

They held a staring match for a minute, until Harry gave up with a sigh. “Fine. I'll just take care of myself.”

He had just pulled the curtains around his bed closed when Malfoy yanked them back. “Fucking prick,” Malfoy muttered, even as he moved to straddle the brunette.

Harry grinned widely. “You love it,” he whispered as he pulled the curtains tight against the bed. Malfoy gave a non-committal grunt as his lips found Harry's neck. Harry quickly flicked his wand to cast the necessary spells.

….

Malfoy licked a long stripe up his neck, causing Harry to shiver. There was a noise which must have been someone trying to open the door, which was easy to ignore when Malfoy was intently sucking a lovebite into his neck. When he nipped at his collarbone, one of his hands suggestively running along the edge of his pants, Harry groaned. “God, you're so hot.”

A sudden crash and odd squeak near them caused both of them to freeze. “I, er. Sorry, mate. Leaving now.”

Harry's eyes widened where Malfoy's closed. The blond dropped his forehead to rest against Harry's shoulder. “Potter,” he grumbled when they heard the door close a few moments later. “Did you seriously convince me to come into your bed and you didn't even cast a silencing charm _or_ a door-locking?”

Harry gulped. “I... I'm sorry. I _know_ I locked the door."

"The bathroom door, too?" Malfoy asked with a raised brow. Harry started to argue, but realized that he had no idea if someone was in the bathroom. He hadn't even considered that someone could have come through the bathrooms from the other dorm entrance. "And the silencing charm?"

"I just... you're so distracting, you know? How am I supposed to think rationally when you're _straddling_ me in my _bed_?”

Malfoy sat up and rolled his eyes. “Flattery won't get you out of this.” He moved back so Harry could sit up properly. “My fault really. Why would I trust you to handle the spells?” It stung, but Harry knew he deserved it. He'd really messed up.

“Malfoy, I-” But Malfoy was already standing up. He rooted in Harry's chest until he found the cloak, throwing it on before Harry had even figured out what to say.

“We'll talk later. Best get out of here before someone else walks in.”

….

It was a while later, after enough time to calm down, that Harry walked out of the bedrooms with his head held high. Ron was sitting in a chair facing the bedrooms, and he perked up when Harry walked out. Seamus, who Ron must have been talking to, looked on in interest. “Have fun, Harry?” Ron asked innocently.

“Would have had a lot more without you interrupting.” Harry's voice was calm. He was proud of how unaffected he was able to appear. Ron and Seamus both laughed, but stared at him expectantly. “Dinner?” He asked, his voice calm even though his heart was hammering. He started walking to the Common Room exit before they could respond.

They met Hermione coming back from the library on their way and corralled her to the Great Hall with them. As they walked, Ron filled Hermione in on the 'situation'. She berated them for invading Harry's privacy and told them to leave him alone.

When they sat down, Ron and Seamus started speculating who it could be. Harry gave away nothing, ignoring all their guesses and questions and remarks. He ate as though no one was speaking to him. Hermione stared at them in confusion as they discussed the matter avidly. Harry's stomach turned at her thoughtful expression. Had she somehow figured it out from some inconsequential thing he hadn't noticed? But she waited for Ron to finish his current theory. “But... it couldn't have been Parvati.”

“Oh, was she in the library with you?”

“No, I- they've really enhanced security after the war. No one can get into the bedrooms except for the students who live there.” Harry felt the color drain from his face. The silence that followed her revelation was deafening.

“No - is that true?” Hermione nodded, no question in her mind. Shit shit shitshit _shit_. Why hadn't he just listened to Malfoy and snuck off to one of their normal spots? They'd never once been caught or seen. Malfoy was never going to speak to him again, and certainly never sleep with him. Not to mention he would have to explain that he'd been snogging Malfoy (and perhaps a bit more than that) to his best friends. Harry looked closer at his plate and ignored the eyes that had turned to him. “Mate!” Ron yelled. “Were you going to tell me you were snogging one of our roommates? Or that you're snogging blokes at all?” Harry just shrugged without looking up.

“Well, who is it, then?” Seamus asked.

“I'm not going to tell you. They're not going to tell you either. And you're not going to figure it out. Just leave it alone.”

“No,” Ron said simply as Seamus pulled a piece of parchment out. “Aren't that many of us.” Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Seamus started writing down names.

“Right. Obviously not me or Ron. It's probably not Neville-”

“Which one of us do you think it _probably_ is, then?” Ron noted.

“Good point, good point.” He wrote Neville's name down. Then Dean and Blaise, followed by the names of those in the adjoining dorm - Ernie, Michael, Justin, and Theo. He stopped, looking back at Ron. “No one seems likely. We'll just have to check them all out.” Harry's heart calmed. They hadn't even written Malfoy. Why would they? Even if they were supposed to be checking every suspect, they didn't need to check the person Harry “hated.” Harry felt something in his chest, although he couldn't tell if it was anger or relief. He did his best to ignore as the sudden detectives went around interviewing people.

“I'm sorry, Harry.” He looked up to see his friend looking at him sympathetically. “I... I shouldn't have said anything. It's really none of our business unless you want to tell us.” Harry shrugged.

“It's all right, Hermione. I know the other person isn't going to cave, so I doubt they'll figure it out. They'll get bored by the end of tonight.”

….

When Harry checked the map after dinner, he saw Malfoy alone in one of the abandoned classrooms. It was clear he was waiting for him, even though they didn't have plans to meet tonight. He stowed the map and headed out before any of his friends could be suspicious of where he was going. Harry found Malfoy charming a lone feather to float in patterns in front of him, sitting on the abandoned desk. Harry's cloak was folded neatly beside him. “Hey.” Malfoy nodded at him, slowly charming the feather to the ground. “I'm... I'm really sorry. I should have listened to you.”

“It's fine, Potter.” Harry felt some of his tension release. Malfoy didn't even sound annoyed. Harry took a hesitant step closer.

“You were right. I shouldn't have encouraged us to be that risky.” Malfoy just shrugged. Harry waited, like he thought Malfoy was just letting his anger build up for a powerful release. But the blond just gestured for Harry to come closer, which he did. As soon as they were in reach of one another, Malfoy grabbed Harry by the robes and yanked him flush with his body. Malfoy pressed his thighs against Harry's waist on either side. Harry gulped. He thought maybe they'd have some great angry sex after arguing, if he was _extremely_ lucky, but he definitely didn't think Malfoy would be raring to go as soon as he walked in. “I- you aren't mad?” Malfoy shook his head. One of his hands lazily traced Harry's sides.

“Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing if they figured it out.”

“You think so?” Malfoy shrugged, but Harry noticed the slight tint on his cheeks. He never would have been able to see it six months ago, before they'd started... whatever this was.

“What if we didn't have to hide every time we wanted to be together?”

“Are you looking to shag on the Common Room coffee table next?” Harry asked with a grin. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“As delicate as I should expect from you, Potter.” Still grinning, Harry leaned closer so that he could press a slow, tantalizing kiss to his lips.

“So... what are you saying, exactly?”

Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand. “I want to be with you.” Harry started to respond, but Malfoy continued sharply. “I swear, if you say something as obtuse as, ' _What do you mean? I'm standing right beside you_ ', I will physically fight you.” Harry grinned.

“Sitting in the Great Hall, walking to class, going to Hogsmeade kind of together?”

Malfoy returned the smile. “Exactly that.” Harry nodded.

“I think that can be arranged.” Harry leaned forward so he was a centimeter from Malfoy's face, his arms pressed to the desk against his thighs. “Shall we just start snogging on the table in the Great Hall, do you suppose? Or let them figure it out on their own?”

“I'll give them two days. I can't sit around forever waiting for Weasley to solve a simple problem.”

…..

“I don't get it.” Ron threw his parchment on the coffee table under his feet. Hermione continued reading without a glance at her boyfriend. “We've asked everyone. No one has come clean. Almost everyone has solid alibis.” Harry ignored him as well, eating a chocolate frog he'd stored from their most recent trip to Hogsmeade. “Were you just letting us believe what Hermione said about roommates, but you actually snuck someone else in?” Harry shrugged, pulling his card out of the package. Nicholas Flamel. Shrugging was the only response he'd given to Ron the past two days regarding his 'secret lover'. Ron groaned, leaning back against the back of the couch.

Harry subtly glanced at the chair across the fire from him, where Malfoy had one of his textbooks open and was taking notes on a piece of parchment. Immediately aware of eyes on him, Malfoy looked up. Harry asked a question with his eyes and a small head tilt, and Malfoy gave the smallest of nods.

“Let me see.” Harry leaned over and grabbed the parchment off the table. It was just the names of the roommates they'd written down that first day, plus a few scribbled notes about their whereabouts and a drawing of a troll. “Oh, well that's your problem – you've missed someone.”

Ron sat straight up again. “What?” Harry tossed the paper back to him. He watched as Ron read over the page again. “But the only one we left off is Malfoy. It's not like it could be...” Harry crunched off another bite, staring Ron down blankly. The color drained from Ron's face. “It's not...” He started again. Harry knew he was hoping Harry would deny it before he had to actually ask the question.

“Goodness,” Malfoy drawled. “We were wondering when someone would catch on. Never thought it would take six months.” The deafening silence that followed almost made Harry laugh. He could feel the eyes of the rest of Common Room, no one bothering to hide that they were eavesdropping anymore. Harry met Malfoy's eye again with a slight grin and found that Malfoy was clearly just as amused by the strange sputtering sound Ron was making.

Harry hopped up from his seat, waltzed over to Malfoy's chair, leaned down and kissed Malfoy straight on the mouth in front of everyone. Malfoy didn't seem upset, since he gently brought a hand to Harry's jaw. It was only a few moments before Harry pulled away and walked towards his bedroom.

Maybe that would teach Ron to give him some privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get enough of Harry and Draco getting caught in a secret relationship.


End file.
